<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Back by steelorchids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552678">His Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids'>steelorchids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karedevil cuddling <3 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karedevil cuddles in two hundred words or less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karedevil cuddling <3 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She loves it when he hugs her, when he gets home, takes his shower, crawls into bed, and wraps her in his arms. It's her favorite time of the day. For a few hours the whole world disappears and it's just them, together at last, their bodies wreathed in silk sheets and billboard lights.</p><p>Sometimes he turns his back on her, and long ago that would have meant him putting distance between them, trying to push her away, but not anymore. He turns and he doesn't need to say anything because his hand reaching out to her speaks for him. She can hear him: <em>"I'm tired. I need you. Please hug me."</em> </p><p>And she gladly draws near him, places one, two, three kisses on his nape, and enjoys the strands of his hair tickling her nose and making her smile. He caresses her hand as soon as she slides it over his chest, and her breast is now firmly pressed against his back. Their hips become parallel angles and their legs nestle. </p><p>She loves it when he hugs her, but she also loves hugging <em>him</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little piece.</p><p>Please let me know if you notice any errors in vocabulary/collocations, etc. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>